Souviens toi de nos premières fois
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Yaoi Georg/Gustav. Mon tout premier G/G qui commence à se faire vieux maintenant. Simples souvenirs de premières fois lors d'un joli 8 Septembre.


Souviens toi de nos premières fois.

( Edité le 19 mai 2009. )

_ Mais tu mets trop de sel dans la farce Georg !

_ Mais sinon ça va pas avoir de goût!

_ Ouais mais là tu vas nous griller l'estomaaaac !

_ Tant pis. J'aime quand c'est salé et tu m'aimes , donc chut.

_ Roh… plus têtu que toi ça existe pas.

Gustav abandonna et soupira, signant leur traité de paix en passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune brun dos à lui et face à la cuisinière. A ce contact , un sourire apparut sur le visage de ce cuisinier en herbe. Il n'aimait et ne savait pas cuisiner, mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire plaisir à son amant, il voulait être le plus attentionné pour ce jour si particulier. 8 septembre 2008. Gustav venait d'avoir 20 ans et Georg venait de se mettre à la cuisine , essayant de se concentrer sur ses lasagnes à préparer alors que le jeune blond collait son torse à son dos. Bien sur que le batteur augmentait les chances que le bassiste rate sa recette - déjà qu'il y en avait beaucoup - mais l'idée que cette étreinte se termine était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait à ce moment là.

_ Tu t'en sors bien pour une première fois.

_ Je m'en sors bien pour toutes les premières fois.

_ Mouais. T'en menais pas large pour notre première fois… N'Est-ce pas mon hobbit préféré ?

_ Bah toi non plus !

Il sourit à ce souvenir, se remémorant la première où ses mains avaient osé , malgré l'hésitation présente - se glisser dans ce boxer devenu trop étroit pour l'excitation du bassiste qui était maintenant son amant de chaque nuit dans ce tour bus réservé au couple.

_ J'me souviens de chaque détails , comme si c'était hier.

_ Moi aussi … Alors que c'était y a 4 ans.

____

_ T'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant.

_ T'es chiant ! J'en ai pas fait tant que ça, juste assez pour qu'il n'y ai aucun doute sur nous deux !

_ J'veux bien que tu fasses semblant de temps à autre en disant quelques phrases perverses à la Tom , mais t'étais pas obligée d'matter l'cul de la présentatrice à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant toi.

_ Gus ?

_ Quoi ?

_ T'es qu'un gros parano.

_ Les faits sont là.

_ Gus ?

_ QUOI ?

_ Je t'aime.

Un baiser d'excuse en entraînant un autre qui , l'on sait déjà , refusera de se terminer, leur bassin s'entrechoquant, leurs langues dansant une valse sans nom et désordonnée, leurs vêtements ont maintenant rejoint le sol pour la énième fois. Seulement aujourd'hui , leurs lèvres ne suffisent plus, plus du tout.

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux que ce soit toi, Gus ? Tu risques de souffrir et ...

_ Chh.

Gustav place un droit sur les lèvres de Georg, lui ordonnant silencieusement de se taire.

_ Georg ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je t'aime.

Allongés sur le lit , les yeux brillants, ils s'aiment à en épuiser leur cœur. Georg n'a rien dit, mais ses lèvres tendrement scellées à celle du jeune blond sont assez explicites dans l'expression de ces sentiments. Gustav le sait, Gustav le sent. Comme il sent ce qui arrive, ce qui les tente. Plus d'une fois ils se sont retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre, plus d'une fois leurs bouches ont caressé le sexe de l'autre et plus d'une fois leur plaisir s'est terminée dans cette organe buccale, mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas s'éviter éternellement. Certaine chose comme ce bassin qui se relève un peu pour que ces doigts viennent se glisser entre ces deux fesses bien musclées par des années de batterie. Gustav serre les dents, mais n'a pas peur. Le plaisir enflammant son corps ne le lui permet pas, tout comme la langue de Georg qui s'enroule autour de la sienne. Le batteur gémit, et contre sa bouche, Georg souria, empli d'une certaine fierté.

_ vas y Georg… Vas …y.

Ses deux doigts quittent doucement l'intérieur de Gustav, sans même avoir remarqué que ce dernier s'était emparé du lubrifiant pour préparer la scène. Une fois l'orifice et le membre bien « maquillé », Georg remonte un peu les hanches de Gustav avec ses mains et présente son érection contre l'orifice du batteur. Rien ne sert de se précipiter, leur première fois n'appartient qu'à eux, même le temps ne joue plus dans la partie. Les bras autour de la nuque de son amant, le blondinet ferme les yeux lorsque ce sexe le pénètre lentement, rejetant une légère grimace de douleur. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, le brun relache les hanches qu'il tenait pour venir caliner celui dont il craint la souffrance. Un baiser dans le cou et un autre sur la tempe, sa voix vient caresser cette oreille si proche de cette bouche.

_ ça va ?

_ Ge… Georg … Vas y.

Ses paroles ne suffisent pas et son amant comprend son impatience lorsque son bassin commence à onduler sur ce sexe. Embrassant leur mâchoire sans ménagement ni précision, le plaisir les emporte ailleurs que dans cette chambre, voire même ailleurs que dans ce monde. Leurs doigts calleux ne savent même plus où donner des caresses, les mouvements de Georg se faisant de plus en plus rapide , ne s'imposant plus aucune limite lorsque son amant pose ses mains sur ses fesses, imposant une cadence plus rapide mais toutefois plus douloureuse pour les muscles du brun. Tant pis , le plaisir sait si bien surpassé la douleur.

_ Oh … Georg.

_ Je… Je t'aime Gus'…Pu..tain je… t'aime.

Lorsque l'aîné réalise que le summum du plaisir se rapproche, il saisit le sexe de son partenaire de sa main transpirante et en va et vient désordonné, dans un dernier coup de rein plus puissant contre la prostate de son cadet, les deux amants deversent la semence, digne résultat de leur plaisir l'un dans l'autre , et l'autre dans l'un. La fatigue s'incrustant rapidement à la place du plaisir , le jeune brun s'allonge lentement sur le corps de son amant, déposant au passage un léger baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres et remarquant son regard toujours aussi éclairé. Le blond l'entoure alors de ses bras et malgré son essoufflement, Georg peut entendre un « je t'aime » soufflé au creux de son oreille. Oui , ils s'aiment aussi à en épuiser leurs corps.

____

_ Et notre premier baiser ? Tu t'en souviens.

_ Et ta putain de Kathrin !

_ J'pouvais pas faire autrement ! N'empeche que sans elle on n'en serait peut être pas là.

_ Mouais ,tu ferais mieux d'faire attention à ta farce au lieu de défendre cette blondasse.

___

_ Gus ? Tu m'fais la gueule ? S'il te plait , réponds moi ! Arretes de m'ignorer, dis moi quelque chose.

Son ignorance le rend fou, et l'insupporte à un point inimaginable. Du jour au lendemain, son meilleur ami avait cessé toute communication, évitant tout regard, toute parole.

_ Je t'en prie Gustav ! Dis moi ce que j'ai fais ! C'est Kathrin c'est ça ? T'es amoureux d'elle ? Tu veux pas que j'lui dise oui ? Gustav s'il te plait regarde moi ! PARLE MOI !

Sans ménagement, il attrape les bras du jeune silencieux pour le retourner face à lui et le plaquer contre le mur , question qu'il ne puisse plus fuir. Aucune réaction. Même face à cette violence, à ces yeux vert assombri par la rage d'une amitié brisée, Gustav ne bouge pas , ne dit rien, juste baisse les yeux.

_ Gustav. Dis moi ce qui vas pas, je t'en supplie. Ça fait 3 jours que j'suis fou à pas savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami refuse de m'accorder un seul mot ni même un seul regard ! Gustav, dis moi simplement quelques mots, pour que je comprenne. Ça un rapport avec Kathrin ?

Le jeune blond maintenu fermement contre le mur hausse les sourcils, signe d'évidence.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle, que c'était pas ton genre ! J'en ai marre Gustav! Tu l'fais exprès ou quoi ? Fabian m'a aidé pour qu'elle se décide à me demander de sortir avec elle et toi tu me fais la gueule alors que j'avais ton accord ! Dis moi ce qui va pas chez toi merde ! Dis le moi une bonne fois pour toute putain ! C'est quoi ton problème hein ? C'est quoi ?

Les yeux du blond s'assombrissent à leur tour. Cette phrase a réveillé la rage qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder au fond de lui, l'impossibilité du silence s'imposant à lui.

_ Mon problème tu veux savoir ? c'est toi mon problème ! Oui Georg, c'est toi le gros con que j'aime! Oui Je t'aime ! Et c'est ça mon problème Georg ! T'es content maintenant ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune batteur qui vient de quitter son silence se dégage violement de l'emprise d'un Georg dont les yeux perdus dans le vide sont témoin de son étonnement. Gustav quitte alors la chambre en courant, se dirigeant vers son garage, vers la seule qu'il aimerait toujours sans en souffrir, sa batterie.

Une dizaine de minute après, le jeune brun se décide enfin à rejoindre celui qui se défoule sur son instrument résonnant dans toute la maison.

Arrivé en bas, la porte est grande ouverte, et au moment de son entrée dans le garage, Gustav cesse tout mouvement.

_ Laisse moi. S'il te plait laisse moi. Je t'ai dit la vérité , tu as eu ce que tu voulais laisse moi maintenant.

_ Je vais dire non à Kathrin.

_ Hein ?

_ Je ne veux pas sortir avec Kathrin.

_ Tu changes d'avis en 5 minute ?

_ Je change d'avis en me souvenant des … battements de mon ... cœur lorsque tu t'es endormis contre moi.... le 31 octobre, y a 4 mois. T'avais tellement peur à cause de l'exorciste que tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi… Tes cheveux... ils chatouillaient mon cou à chaque fois que tu bougeais un peu la tête…

A cette pensée reconfortante, un sourire se dessine le visage du bassiste , bien vite effacé lorsque le blond reprend la parole, l'expression toujours rude et sèche.

_ Et Kathrin ? Pourquoi t'as demandé tout ça à Fabian ?

_ Tes yeux savent pas me mentir. Je voulais savoir si ce que je pensais était vrai. J'avais déjà du mal à résister à toutes les questions que je me posais , que je n'aurais pas supporter de te révéler mes ... sentiments en apprenant qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques. Excuse moi Gustav. Elle était un bon pion facilement utilisable, c'est tout.

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles , ni ses yeux , ni tout son corps qui est paralysé au paroles de Georg. Une multitude de questions l'assaillent, occupent ses pensées, lui faisant oublier la présence du jeune bassiste.

_ J'ai . . . Besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sort précipitamment de son garage et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il se jette sur le réfrigérateur pour vider une bouteille d'eau et tenter de la lancer dans la poubelle. Raté. « Merde ». D'une mine perdue, il appuie ses mains sur le plan de travail , se soulevant pour s'asseoir à l'ex-emplacement de ses mains. La tête baissée, il devine la présence du bassiste en entendant ses baskets heurtait le carrelage.

_ Elle était juste un pion ? Rien qu'un pion ?

D'autres pas se font entendre. Des mains se posent sur les cuisses du perché, des mains certes hésitantes et moites, mais dont la présence venait de faire bondir le cœur du batteur dans sa poitrine.

_ Rien de plus qu'un simple pion.

Un regard vert pétillant plongé dans ces yeux d'un marron foncé si éclairés par ses sentiments, le silence est devenu roi. Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime. Oui il l'aime. Sans jamais briser le lien visuel, les mains de Gustav rejoignent celles posées sur ses cuisses, dans un contact électrifiant pour chacun. Et même si leur cœur battent la chamade aussi vite et fort l'un que l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochent avec la lenteur d'un premier baiser. Leurs yeux se ferment l'un après l'autre, leurs lèvres douces par la jeunesse se rencontrant timidement. Plus rien n'est maintenant présent autour d'eux, seulement leurs sentiments, leurs bouches et leur hésitation. Le blond est le premier à oser presser légèrement ses lèvres contre son homologue attendant une réponse de son désormais petit ami. Réponse qui se fit alors immédiate lorsque leurs lèvres s'enmèlent désormais, mettant de côté la timidité. Leurs mains se détachent pour venir caresser la chevelure de l'autre , certaines mains se perdant dans une longue chevelure brune, d'autres dans de courtes mèches blondes. Prenant les initiatives, l'organes mouillées et rose du bassiste vient gentiment se heurter à celles qui lui bloquent le chemin. Gustav n'hésite pas longtemps et il suffit d'une seconde pour que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement, les deux langues se découvrant en caresse voluptueuse. Puisqu'il faut une fin à tous les baisers , et même aux meilleurs, leurs bouches finissent par se quitter , laissant leurs lèvres encore rouge et humide de leur premier baiser. Un regard, un sourire. La gène d'une première fois, la gène de la découverte de l'autre monde.

_ Et moi j'aime ce gros con qui s'apelle Gustav.

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ses bras entourant la nuque de Georg, son dos se courbent pour que sa tête puissent venir se nicher dans le cou du jeune brun. Si on lui avait dit hier que Georg ressentait la même chose que lui, il n'aurait même pas pris attention à vos paroles et aurait cru à une moquerie. Aujourd'hui , si vous lui dites que Georg l'aime, il vous affichera un grand sourire amoureux, et les yeux brillants, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues, il vous dira « Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je l'aime. ».

____

L'un contre l'autre, le dos du plus chevelu appuyé contre un plan de travail, leur amour se manifestait de nouveau par un baiser plus qu'amoureux. Leurs mains valsant sur leur torses, sûrement y avait-t-il encore plus de chance que la farce soit ratée. Déjà qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

END


End file.
